15 Years
by Lillith987
Summary: Alfred POV : "These love poems that I written for you, I worked so hard on, I've been sending them for 15 years. And still no reply. And still no reply." YAOI UsUk human names.


A/N: Thank you all for clicking this story. This fic is based on a video created by RuunoMaria. I highly recommend you watch it. www. you tube watch?v=J uYF xllV1p I&list=FL ffS8CR r Jew305e PqlY UmtQ &index =2 (just take off the spaces) Please enjoy!

Rated: T

Pairing: UsUk, America x England

Warning: Have a tissue right next to you before reading the story or watching the video.

Disclaimer: I do not, or ever will, own Hetalia or its characters. All belong to their rightful owners.

Pit: She also does not own the video or the doujinshi used.

15 Years

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

The first eye contact, the first words that came out of your mouth, the first time you laughed and smiled. This all made me fall in love with you. So I became a boy who was pursuing a cute boy.

These love poems that I written for you, I worked so hard on, I've been sending them for 15 years.

And still no reply.

And still no reply.

ooOoo

The first year I was reckless, which I would never regret. I wrote everyday without fail, not caring for the aches in my wrists or the numbs in my fingers.

I licked stamps relentlessly, ignoring the tiredness my lips felt or how dry my tongue became.

All to deliver my heart to you.

I was reckless the second year as well, all to makes sure you hear and see my feelings. Even when my house caught on fire, it still didn't catch my attention.

During that time, I didn't even noticed that my cloths were caught on fire from the bottom up. It only caught my attention when only my collar remained.

All to deliver my heart to you.

In the third year, I calmed down and became less reckless. I worked on my literature and reached the limits of it.

I published a mixi diary that quoted all the things I loved about you. The diary maxed out the Hit Counter.

All to deliver my heart to you.

The fourth year, I wrote for a magazine article. I was suppose to write about the social issues but I decided to release a poetry collection.

Because of this, I got chewed out and threatened not to become a salary man. But I didn't regret and turned my back on it.

All to deliver my heart to you.

These love poems that I written for you, I worked so hard on, I've been sending them for 15 years.

And still no reply.

And still no reply.

ooOoo

By the fifth year, I became a professional poet, writing vast stories and hidden messages throughout the world. My work captivated woman ages 20-34, but my dedication to you was too strong.

All those woman who confessed their love and cheered me on, they might as well have been radishes.

All to deliver my heart to you.

The sixth year, my body suddenly broke down. I wrote over 2000 poems, all addressed to you.

This caused me to break every bone in my body, and damage every organ. But I regret nothing.

All to deliver my heart to you.

In the seventh year, my body was in perfect shape. My thoughts always came to you.

I compared you to somethings. Maybe you like extreme ironing since you do laundry so much. Maybe you are like a compound inner product space since your so hard to figure out.

All to deliver my heart to you.

Sadly, I didn't change in the eighth year. I spent my time thinking of you.

I compared you to somethings again. Maybe you are like an 16 undefeated sumo wrestler because you are so strong. Maybe you are like a ampa glutamate receptor because you send shock waves all the way to my nerves.

All to deliver my heart to you.

These love poems that I written for you, I worked so hard on, I've been sending them for 15 years.

And still no reply.

And still no reply.

ooOoo

In the ninth year, I was in a car accident. I hit my head extremely hard, causing me to lose my memories.

I even forgotten my own name. All I could remember, was that I loved you.

Will I ever hear from you again?

My memory didn't come back the tenth or eleventh year. I didn't know what to do or how I'm suppose to go on in my life.

But I still loved you. And all I wanted was a reply from you.

Will I ever hear from you again?

My memory didn't come back the twelfth or thirteenth year. I locked myself in my home, never leaving my room.

But I still loved you. That was all I had.

Will I ever hear from you again?

Even by the fourteenth year, my memory didn't return. I was anxious and frightened.

And in all that time, I didn't stop thinking of you. I wanted a single glimpse of you. I wanted to hear a single word come out of your mouth.

Will I ever hear from you again?

In the Fifteenth year, my memories returned. I raced through my house and entered the room that I haven't been in after the accident.

I remembered everything...

And I started to cry.

**I remembered... **

t**hat Fifteen years ago... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You died. **

That day when I received my first kiss from you, and I took yours. I saw you blush and say you loved me, and I whispered I loved you.

We came back from our date and I excitingly raced across the street.

I didn't see that car...

But you did.

And pushed me out of the way.

ooOoo

These love poems I've written for you, that I poured my heart into, if I keep piling them up, will they ever reach you?

I stacked them everyday, in the room that used to be yours. I couldn't see you anymore.

And I kept loving you, but I thought some day...We'd meet again.

Your not here anymore...

ooOoo

These love poems that I've written for you, that I shed tears and memories, I've been sending them for sixteen years.

And still no reply.

And still no reply.

I miss you very much and I shall keep sending you poems, hoping that they will reach you some day. I never stopped loving you, even when my memory was gone.

You saved my life that day, but I wish you hadn't. Wait for me. Because we will be together again. I will never stop loving you. Your my soul and heart.

Wait for me, _**Arthur.**_

ooOoooOoooOoo

A/N Again thank you for reading and being patient for me. I love you all. I especially love you, England ***silently cries***

Pit: Review please!


End file.
